The Last
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: X/F Fic: Filia is feeling tired of everything that has happened. Will she do something drastic?


**Disclaimer:** Slayers belong to their creators, I don't own them, but rather I am borrowing them for the time being. This does not take place in the regular timeline, but after a few thousand years later. The plot belongs to me though please don't sue me for my ideas. 

**Author's Note:** Well it seems another fic is finished I hope you enjoy it. Though this is a new experimental style, I was trying out. Well if you don't understand Japanese, there is the list of words on the bottom explaining them.  This is a X/F fic sorry to those that don't like this type of fic but hey, it was just a urge in me to write one. 

The Last 

By He-chan

I could never express the feelings that dwindle inside me, but all I know is that I am alone. It all began when I first laid eyes on him in his glory and finesse. I was drawn to him, not because of his mysterious appearance. No, because my own heart willed me to go closer. You always possessed an entrancing quality to me, I felt it back then yes, I did. 

Nevertheless, sometimes I sit here in my shop with a cup a cup that I made for you with purple wolves and gold trimming lined around its center and wonder. _If you even, actually care about me. _However, I know you possible couldn't for I am a _Ryuuzoku _and you my dear love are a _Mazoku_. 

We fought constantly, not because I hated no _even though I said so. _Rather because I didn't want you to learn my secrets. Even though every time you said _Sore wa hitmitsu desu_ I felt my self more sadden by the fact you don't trust me. However, I realized in my ever-present day that you were only trying to stick to not lying. Sure, you only gave half-truths, but I never understood why. Why you didn't bluntly lie? 

They taught me you were horrid an _ecchi_ Mazoku, they try to bring bias to my personality. I knew that it was a horrid thing to think, but I couldn't fight against them long. I remember once when I was a small hatchling. I walked through the halls of the great temple that I lived near by. People were busy in every day life and I accidentally wander into the forbidden arts hall. Pictures of the evil that reside in the world as Saichuro-sama claimed that youngsters like us should not peer until we are older. 

What if they had ever found out that I had seen in that hallway? I am sure they would be appalled and shocked not to mention disgusted. Since I peered at the portrait of the fall of the monster wars the picture of you. Yes you in your regular garble of purple black robes. Your eyes were slightly parted to reveal the purple with cat slits in it representing the Mazoku race. I didn't shudder in fear with your finger pointed in my direction. _No_. I never felt the fear that other's had in your present. I was nothing but a hatchling coming into the world of pain and suffering. 

Did you know? That I use to sneak into that place sitting in front of the portrait of you. Talking to you about what had happened every day. However, I knew that you would never know unless those eyes in the painting were truly you. 

_They are gone you know? _I am sure you know since you were there. You would have been quite pleased since your enemy. The one you despised but one are dead, sometimes I wonder when you would point your finger at me to end my life. _I hate my life. _Then I wouldn't ever be the last of my kind. _Golden Ryuuzoku _the last of her kind, the ex-former Miko of the destroyed race the slaughters of the Ancient Dragons. 

_His gone you know? _Val that is he already grown up and lived his own life, doing what I don't really know. He left me like everyone has in my life, except I have my memory and even that I wait for it to fade soon. 

I have many regrets. I've tried to protect myself from you by calling you nasty names like _Namagomi, ecchi, and hentai. _Even though you said things that cut straight into me. I felt I deserved that and me I can only keep this secret of why I feel sad or hurt by you. 

One time Lina-san asked me why I seem so sad and lonely all the time. The only thing I could tell her was _Himitsu desu!_

They could tell about my pain, and still I sit here after all these years 100 or 1000 years it didn't matter. They are all dead my friends, my relatives, my race, but what about you? _My beloved Mazoku. _

_Do you think of me? _Everyday I sit here staring at this cup, wondering if you would ever come to see me. Yet by the look of things I doubt it was possible, you have your own business. However, sometimes I still wonder if you would come to kill me. Maybe then I wouldn't be alone with this feeling anymore. Then maybe my secrets would remain a secret to me. It hurts that I couldn't say _Gomen nasai_ to you for those nasty comments I made in the past. Cursed it seems that is what I am cursed to regret all the actions that had taken place in my life. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu," a cheerful voice called out into the chilled air or the morning.

I glanced up quickly almost dropping the cup. _Shocked. _Yes shocked by the appearance of the subject of my thoughts. "Xellos?" 

"A Filia-chan. Long time no see ne?" The same smile and purple hair was in my lined perceptions. 

"Hai Xellos." Wariness crept into my bones as I sat down slowly to tired to fight anymore. "Have you come to end it?" Wondering if perhaps he came to finish the job he left undone all those years. 

"End it? My my Filia-chan whatever do you mean?" He said with a slight smirk on his lips, as he pulled the chair and plopped down. His fingers automatically reached for the cup and looked at it with interest. "What a nice tea cup Filia-chan. But aren't you gonna use it to drink tea?"

I didn't feel quite enthusiastic and he could tell the wave of depression that flown around me must have tipped him off. "Xellos it doesn't belong to me."

"Eh? So then who does it belong to Filia-chan?" Xellos was trying to make a conversation, but still it didn't explain why he was here. 

"A Mazoku Priest named Xellos." I said bitterly as I got up and went to the kitchen to fix myself some tea. My mood of reflection was interrupted totally by his appearance. I could tell even with out looking at him that he was surprised by the gesture, but I wasn't ready for him to appear right in front of me grabbing me and pushing me against the wall. 

Xellos open his eyes slightly, "Why?"

Smiling slightly at him I couldn't pass up the chance of this line. "Sore wa hitmitsu desu. Xellos-chan."  Confusion it seem to go around him for a second, when I felt his hands quickly grip my neck tight choking me slightly as he pointed his finger at me. 

"Don't play with me little Ryuuzoku." He hissed slightly in his voice as his eyes open to show a deadly play of emotions.

_Calm. _I felt calm not scared or terrifying. _When did I become this accepting? _"That's for me to know and you to end it." I whispered trying to hold out the feelings in me. 

"Filia don't play with me you know I can kill you in a minute." The Mazoku said deadly as he brought his finger down the side of my cheek. 

"Then please do Xellos." I said clearly tired of these little games. "End my life, finish the job you started."

Slowly I felt his finger slide down more to my neck as I slowly closed my eyes waiting for the end. However, to my surprise I felt lips firm and warm close over my own. _Nani? _

"Why do you want to die so badly Filia?" He whispered against the side of my ear as his grip squeezed slightly to emphasize that he wanted an answer. 

Laughing bitterly very uncharacteristic of me, but I suppose all these years that passed I had changed for the worse. My sanity and guilt seem to drive me to the edge of my line. "I am the last." I whispered bitterly. "I am alone. What else is there to live for?" _But the hope to see you. _

"Val?" Xellos said clearly trying to find some rationality to me. 

"His gone to where I don't know." I laughed slightly. "All the other's are dead you know that. Even if their descendants lived I can't possible go see them for it hurts to much to see Lina-san, Gourry-san or the others in them." I screamed slightly at him bottle emotions and my mask begin to tip slightly. 

"Your lonely." Xellos said slightly with unconviction to his voice. "So am I." 

Surprised yes I was surprised at his words. "Why?"

"They are dead so is my master." By this time I could see the hurt and the tiredness in him. Not the façade he placed before hand. "Just like you I am the last. Human society has grown more and the demons that live to the monsters grow few."

Realization by what he said occurred in my mind. Then he is also like me _The last_ of his own kind. A creation created by a powerful Mazoku that has died and not lived for long. "I see. Then where does that leave you?" 

"I guess the same as Filia-chan. The last."  Xellos said his mask was back as he try to show that he was cheerful. However his mood was sober just like her. "I did want what you did too Filia-chan. I wanted to die but then I thought that there are things out there like you."

"Me? Why?" I asked clearly confused. 

Slowly his shoulder shook a bit as he raised his finger and parted one eye. "Sore wa himitsu desu." I fell down from that and snorted. 

"You haven't changed Xellos." I said slightly annoyed by his act once again. 

"Of course Filia-chan. Of course."

I smiled slightly at this, maybe now I wouldn't be alone even though I am _the last. _Maybe I can try to be with him, but I don't really know. I guess we just have to see won't we? 

_The End_

Definition 

Nani: What?

Miko: Priestess

Ecchi: Pervert

Ryuuzoku: Dragon

Mazoku: Monster

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning.

Saichuro-sama: The Eldest Golden dragon in Try. 

Iie: No

Gomen nasai: I am sorry.

Demo: But

Himitsu desu!: It's a Secret

Sore wa himitsu desu: That's a Secret

Namagomi: Garbage trash


End file.
